stupid boy
by astia morichan
Summary: Summary: seorang Ryutaro Morimoto yang memutuskan pacarnya Akira, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan Keito Okamoto yang selalu menghibur Akira, di saat kalut. Tapi Ryutaro datang kembali membawa harapan yang mungkin bisa Ia pertahankan. Dan Keito, akan mempertahankan Sahabat yang Ia sukai. Tidak ingin membuatnya terluka lagi. Who will be choice?


Title: Stupid boy  
Author: Astia Kishimoto  
Genre: Romance, Comfort  
Rate : T  
Disclameir : Cast 100% not mine, but Ryuu is mine.. wkwkw /kicked but this fic is mine  
Summary: seorang Ryutaro Morimoto yang memutuskan pacarnya Akira, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan Keito Okamoto yang selalu menghibur Akira, di saat kalut. Tapi Ryutaro datang kembali membawa harapan yang mungkin bisa Ia pertahankan. Dan Keito, akan mempertahankan Sahabat yang Ia sukai. Tidak ingin membuatnya terluka lagi. Who will be choice?

Cast : Ryutaro Morimoto  
Okamoto Keito  
Akira Matsumoto  
Satsuki Inuzuka  
and may be other

a/n : fict ini saya buat untuk ngegangti ff ryutaro yang genre nya fantasy dulu. Tapi ff itu sudah saya remake jadi cast bias ku yang lain. So, pengganti ff vampire nya untuk ryuu. di ganti jdi yang ini. Hope you like it

WARNING : ALUR KECEPETAN (MAYBE) TYPO BERTEBARAN, ABAL , OOC, DLL

DOZO...

"Gomen ne, Mungkin harus berakhir sampai di sini" Pemuda berwajah imut itu, menundukkan wajahnya.  
"nani? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan mu itu Ryuu-kun" Gadis yang ada di hadapan pemuda bernama itu, mencoba meminta sedikit penjelasan.  
"Gomen, kita selesai sampai di sini Akira-chan" Pemuda bernama Ryutaro itu berdiri dari duduknya, dan mulai pergi menjauh meninggalkan gadis bernama Akira itu.

"Apa salahku sebenarnya?" gumam Akira lirih, yang tanpa Ia sadari air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya.

******************

*tokk -tokk*

Suara pintu terdengar di ketuk dari luar. Menganggu sang pemilik yang ada di dalamnya.  
"urusai, jangan menggangguku" teriak seseorang dari dalam.  
"Akira,, boleh aku masuk ini aku Keito"Seorang yang bernama keito itu semakin kencang mengetuk pintu dari luar.  
"Masuklah, pintu tak di kunci Keito-kun" Akhirnya Keito pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar Akira. Sungguh membuat Keito kaget, ketika melihat sahabatnya itu. Keito pun mendekati sahabatnya yang sudah terduduk di tepi ranjangnya itu.  
"Akira-chan,, doshita? kenapa mata mu sembab seperti itu?" Keito terlihat panik melihat Akira dengan mata yang sudah sembab.  
"Keitoo-kkuuunnn" Akira berteriak, dan langsung memeluk erat Keito. Sangat erat. Menangis di pelukan Pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"doshita, Akira-chan?" Keito yang bingung pun, membalas pelukan sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Mencoba untuk menenangkannya.  
"Ryuu, Ryuu memutuskanku" Akira semakin mengeratkan pelukannyapada Keito.  
"hey, sudahlah. Jangan menangis terus. Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu. Jangan selalu kau pikirkan si Ryutaro itu. Tenanglah, masih ada aku yang akan melindungimu" Keito mengelus puncuk kepala Akira, tersenyum lembut padanya.  
Sementara Akira, masih menangis dalam pelukan Keito Okamoto itu.

.

.

*Akira Pov*

Sudah 2 minggu, aku selalu di temani Keito. Dia benar~benar baik pada ku. Beruntung sekali, aku bisa mempunyai sahabat yang perhatian sepertinya. Walaupun di sisi lain, aku masih memikirkan Ryutaro. Tapi Keito selalu menemaniku. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman jika bersamanya. Padahal dulu, dia selalu membuatku marah. Menyebalkan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, dia menjagaku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan Ryutaro. Tidak bisa melihatnya, sungguh membuatku sakit. Mungkin aku harus memintanya kembali padaku. Tapi aku sangat tidak yakin dengan keputusanku ini.

*Akira Pov end*

"Keito-kun" Akira mencoba, memecahkan keheningan antara Ia dan Keito. Yah, Keito sekarang sedang asyik memainkan PSP kesayangannya. Dan Hasilnya, Keito sama sekali tidak menggubris panggilan dari gadis, yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Keitoooo-kunnnnnn" Karna kesal Akira sedikit berteriak, memanggil pemuda yang masih asyik memainkan PSP nya itu. Suara Akira, sangat memekikan telinganya. Tapi aksinya sungguh berhasil. Membuat Keito menoleh padanya.  
"nani? Jangan berteriak seperti itu" Keito membalikan badannya, melihat ke arah pemilik suara tadi, yang membuat telinga nya sakit.  
"Habis, kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku" Akira mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa Ia kesal dengan Keito.  
"Baiklah, gomen. Lalu kau mau bicara apa?" Keito mulai menatap Akira, mencoba untuk serius memperhatikannya.

"Keito-kun, apa sebaiknya aku meminta Ryuu kembali padaku?" Keito yang mendengar perkataan langsung dari Akira, bagaikan jarum yang langsung menusuk hatinya. Akira hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Keito pun berdiri, dari duduknya. Menjatuh PSP yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Menatap Akira, dengan tajam.

"JANGAN.. JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI PADANYA. INGAT ITU" Keito pun pergi, meninggalkan Akira yang masih terduduk di kursi, beranda rumahnya.

"Kenapa dengan Keito? Biasanya dia tidak pernah marah seperti itu padaku" gumam Akira pelan, melihat punggung Keito menjauh darinya.

**************

"Kusoo,, Kenapa aku bisa marah pada Akira sampai seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia tersakiti lagi hanya karna Ryuu. Keito baka,, aku benar-benar bodoh" Keito mengumpat kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Oka-san, ittekimasu" Akira membuka pintu rumahnya, dan siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.  
"ne, hati-hati di jalan Akira-chan" Wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah Ibu dari Akira, mengantar kepergian putri nya itu.

.

.  
Akira terus melangkahkan kakinya, sungguh membuatnya kaget. Ketika Ia akan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Seorang pemuda, yang sudah berdiri dengan tangan yang di lipat di dadanya.

Tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah akira. Blazzer yang terlihat sangat cocok di tubuhnya. Tak lupa dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acak. Tapi membuat kesan tampan jika orang melihatnya. Pemuda itu terus menatap tajam Akira, yang masih berjalan mendekatinya.

"Keito-kun" panggil Akira pelan, ketika Ia sudah berada dekat dengan pemuda itu.  
"ohayou Akira-chan" Keito tersenyum lembut, melihat gadis yang kemarin Ia bentak.

"ohayou"

"Ikou, kita pergi" Keito pun berjalan, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Akira.

"Un_ Ikou" Akira pun mengangguk, mensetujui ajakan Keito.

"Gomenasai, Maaf karna kemarin Aku membentakmu. Itu sama sekali di luar dugaanku"

"Daijobu, Aku mengerti, kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku Keito"

"arigatou" Keito menggenggam erat tangan Akira, berjalan cepat. Supaya mereka tidak telat masuk sekolah.

.

.

Tanpa di sadari, langkah mereka pun terhenti ketika sudah di depan gerbang sekolah JUMP HIGH SCHOOL. Pemuda yang benar-benar membuat Akira sedih, sampai saat ini. Kini Berjalan dengan gadis yang tidak Akira, ketahui itu siapa. Sungguh, Jika tidak ada siapa pun, Akira sangat ingin menjerit saat itu juga. Dan sekarang Ryutaro dan gadis itu menghampiri Akira, yang masih mencoba mencerna semua kejadian yang ada di depan matanya.

"Keito-kun, kita bertemu lagi di sini" sapa gadis itu dengan tersenyum ramah pada keito. Akira hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar tangis nya tidak tumpah saat itu juga.  
"Sastsuki-chan, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Keito membalas, sapaan gadis yang bernama Satsuki itu. Sementara Ryutaro hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya.  
"Kau sekolah juga di sini Keito?" Keito hanya menganggukan kepalanya, menanggapi pertanyaan Satsuki.  
"oh ya, kenalkan ini calon tunanganku Morimoto Ryutaro. Kau pasti sudah mengenalnya kan?" Gadis itu tersenyum menggenggam erat, lengan Ryutaro.  
"yah, aku mengenalnya" Keito menggenggam erat, tangan Akira. Akira yang saat itu mendengar penjelasan dari Satsuki, ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga. Bagaikan pedang yang langsung tertancap di hatinya. Yang bisa merenggut nyawanya saat itu juga.  
"baguslah, kami pergi duluan Keito. Jya ne~" Satsuki pergi, dengan lengan yang masih menggandeng erat Ryutaro.

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan. Jangan menangis di sini Akira" Keito mengelus puncak kepala Akira lembut.

"Keito-kuunn" Akira langsung memeluk erat Keito, tanpa menyadari ada orang yang mengamati mereka sejak tadi.

"daijobu, semua akan baik-baik saja" Akira hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Keito.

*RYUTARO POV*

Menyebalkan sekali melihat Akira bersama Keito. Sungguh membuatku muak. Seandainya tidak ada perjanjian aneh itu. Aku tidak akan bersama gadis aneh ini. Akira saja tidak pernah semanja ini padaku. Aku tidak suka gadis ini. Aku sangat tidak ingin melihat Akira menangis. Apalagi menangis di hadapan Keito. Dia hanya boleh bersamaku. Sungguh menyebalkan. Aku tidak bisa bersama Akira selama 2 minggu ini membuatku gila. Menyebalkan. Aku ingin menghapus air matanya.

"jangan menangis di depannya, memnangislah di depanku" gumamku pelan, tanpa menyadri satsuki terus menarikku sampai kelas.

*RYUTARO POV END*

.

.

"sudahlah, ayo masuk kelas. Jangan menangis lagi ne~" Keito menggenggam pundak Akira, memapah nya memasuki kelas. Keito mendudukan Akira, di bangkunya. Tanpa Ia sadari, sosok itu terus menatap mereka tajam.

"Daijobu Keito, aku tak apa. Fokuslah pada pelajaran. Sensei sudah datang" gumam Akira lirih  
"hontoU? Kau yakin?" Tanya Keito memastikan  
"Yah, aku yakin" Akira tersenyum hambar, menatap Keito. Walaupun sebenarnya pandangannya tertuju pada orang yang di depannya.  
"baiklah" Keito pun membalikan badanya, mencoba fokus pada pelajarannya.  
Sementara Akira, terus memperhatikan sosok Ryutaro yang di depannya dengan sendu. Sampai tatapan mereka beradu. Sungguh ingin menangis saat itu juga, ketika melihat mata yang tersorot padanya.

"gomen, aku masih sangat menyukai mu Akira-chan" gumam Ryutaro pelan.

.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran sudah usai. Siswa siswi JUMP SHS pun sudah berhamburan pulang. Kecuali orang-orang yang masih mempunyai urusan di sekolahnya.

"Akira-chan, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Gomen ne~ Aku ada rapat Osiga hari ini" Keito menatap Akira penuh sesal, karna tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang.  
"daijobu, Keito-kun. Aku masih bisa pulang sendiri" Akira tersenyum tulus kali ini melihat Keito, yang memancarkan wajah penyesalan.  
"Baiklah, jya ne-. Hati-hati di jalan Akira-chan" Keito pun pergi meninggalkan Akira, dengan orang yang masih menatap mereka. Orang yang membuat Akira selalu menangis.

Kini pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Akira. Terus, sampai dekat, Ia berada di sisinya. Akira sendiri tidak menyadari, ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Sampai pemuda itu memecah keheningan satu sama lain.  
"Akira-chan" ucapnya lirih, menatap intens sosok yang ada di depannya. Akira yang merasa di panggil pun menoleh. Kali ini Ia sangat ingin lari, menjauh dari pemuda itu.  
"Ryuu-kun, do_ doshita? pergi lah. Jangan membuatmu semakin sulit melupakanmu .Aku mohon, menjauh dari ku" Sungguh kata-kata itu sangat sulit, untuk di ucapkan Akira. Ryutaro yang masih sangat Ia cintai, dan ingin Ia lupakan.  
"Jangan melupakanku, Aku mohon" Tiba-tiba Ryutaro memeluk Akira, mendekapnya erat. Membuat orang yang ada di dekapannya meronta.  
"Ryuu, lepaskan. Jangan membuatku bingung. Kau sendiri, yang bilang hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Dan terakhir Ka_Kau bersama Satsuki. Aku mohon, menjauh dariku" Akira menangis terisak dalam pelukan Ryutaro. Hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan pemuda yang masih sangat Ia inginkan.

"Kembalilah padaku, Aku rela melepas semuanya demi mu Akira. Aku mohon"

T.B.C

next or stop?


End file.
